Daughter of Grim- Dinner with Fangirls
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: Sera, Diane and Hazel make a comeback in this oneshot! Stand by itself, and still will unless I get a good idea. I only own my OCs.


**Title: Family Dinner****with Fangirls**

* * *

Sera sat on a couch as she flipped through tv shows that she thought was boring. Boxing, commercial, Jack on tv, Doctor Who-

Wait what?

"Jack?" She mumbled as she flipped back to the channel. Jack stood there in all his glory(not) as the announcer spoke about him.

"Jack Frost has been officially nominated as one of the hottest spirits of the year! If you want this bad boy to win, just call the number on your screen. We will now be going into commercial." Sera stared at the screen with her mouth agape before a grin formed on her face. She started laughing as she doubled over and cluched her stomach. Diane, Hazel and Emily Jane walked into the room just to see a hysterical half-blood.

"Sera, what's wrong?" Emily asked as the shade pointed at the screen.

"Hi, I'm Valentine Hearts back with our top three contestants. Here we have Sam Hain, the spirit of Halloween Night! If you like goth, he's the way to go. Next we have Robin Hood, spirit of Adventure! This fearless hero will steal your heart. Last but not least, Jack Frost, the winter prince who is full of mischief! Vote now!"

Diane was staring half disgusted and half shocked at this. Hazel had wide eyes and accidently caused the shadows to shift. Emily had a hand over her mouth as she giggled quietly to herself.

"Wait till Frosty hears about this." Sera giggled as Diane smiled.

"Who says we have to tell him?"

* * *

_Two hours later..._

* * *

"Sera?" Thanatos poked his head into the kitchen where Sera and Diane, the youngest half-breed, were making dinner. "Do you know where your cousin is?"

Sera shrugged. "Depends; Frosty, Scary or Moody?" She stirred the contents of her pan for a second before turning to meet her father's gaze. "Di's over there mixing the cake batter if that's who you're talking about."

"Seraphina Stella Grim, how many times have I said no children in the kitchen? Look at Diane, she's a mess." Thanatos chided picking up a flour and chocolate covered six year old.

"Dad, she's twenty-three. Mortal wise, she would have her own apartment now." Sera retaliated as she took the cake batter and finished stirring it.

"But we aren't mortals. Now, clean this up please. I'll get Emily to give Diane a bath." The Grim Reaper walked out of the kitchen.

"Moody's in the backyard!" Sera shouted after him as Hazel walked in, carrying her staff over one shoulder.

"Jeez, what happened in here?" The oldest half-breed gasped as she gestured to the chocolate covered counter and flour covered floor. "It looks like Aster and Jack had a fight again.

"I let Diane mix the batter. Anyway, have you seen Jack at all today?" Sera asked putting the pans and bowls into the sink and starting to wash them.

"Nope, I guess he's just busy. It's almost the end of autumn anyway." Hazel muttered as she grabbed a paper towel and started to clean the counter. "I'm sure he'll turn up for dinner."

Sera sighed. "I guess you're right. Hey, did you find out who won?" She asked staring at her cousin who laughed darkly, reminding Sera of her uncle.

"Frostbite's going to get a lot of fans today." Hazel replied as she stifled her mirth.

"Oh my Grim he actually won?" Sera asked in disbelief.

The younger half-breed nodded vigorously, making her dark hair bounce around her head. "Passed with flying colors." She helped start to clean the mess. "Surprisingly Robin came in last. I thought he was kind of cute." Hazel pouted playfully as Sera chucked the towel she held at her younger cousin.

"Go dream about boys later and help set the table please."

* * *

"AAHH! STAY BACK!" The family of spirits looked up from their dinner to see Jack fighting off hordes of girls, mortals and immortals alike.

"Need some help there my boy?" Pitch teased as he locked eyes with him and flashed his eyes into an almost white blue. "I don't hear an answer." Pitch shrugged as he went back to eating his sandwich. Emily smirked before laughing at her adopted brother when he disappeared into the mob.

"Aww! My little baby is growing up!" She cooed sarcastically as the group broke into laughter.

"What happened back there anyway?" Thanatos asked sipping his coffee.

"Jack somehow got on a hot guy contest and he won. Ironic huh?" Hazel said with a grin as she heard cries of suprise as Jack burst through the door and froze the lock. His hoodie was ripped and hanging on by one sleeve, his hair was even more messed up then usual, his staff and face were covered in lipstick stains and his pants were coated in dirt.

"Fangirls...evil...help..." He gasped out as Diane blinked innocently.

"What did we do?" Hazel snickered as she played along.

"Yeah, we didn't know."

"You guys are evil!" He said as the fangirls waved signs ranging from "Marry me Jack!" and "I love you!".

"Gee Snowflake, I wonder who you're going to choose." Sera teased as Diane laughed.

"Yeah, I suggest you find the craziest one and kiss her!" Jack glared at the laughing spirits as he wimpered when a fangirl, most likely a mortal, started bashing a window nearby with her fist.

"Perhaps that one?" Pitch asked laughing.

"Ah yes, she seems especially nice." Thanatos added with a smile on his pale face.

"I hate you all." Jack mumbled blushing a frosty blue.

"Aw! That's so sweet to say Jack! Here, let me help with the fangirls." Hazel said as shadows consumed him. Seconds later they heard curses comming from outside and screaming.

"I've rubbed off on you so much!" Thanatos cheered as Sera flicked her wrist. The curtains closed and the lights turned on.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, let's finish dinner." Emily concluded as the group nodded and ignored the winter prince's shouts for help.

"Hazy, why are there crazy people outside?" Diane asked cutely, hoping to get a real answer instead of another 'When you're older'.

Sera snorted as she continued to eat. "We are surrounded by the boogeyman, the Grim Reaper and Mother Nature. That's the least of your problems Di." She replied, ignoring the stunned faces of the older spirits.

"Help me!" Jack's voice cried as knocks on the window signified his return. Unfortunately, his family completely ignored his fruitless efforts for attention.

* * *

**Ah, we all love torturing Jack so much. Review please!**

**-Raven**


End file.
